The new guy
by matttn110
Summary: Rin tsuchimi's life didn't change much after helping Asa, But what happens when Rin and hsi friend meet a mysterious man with a crazy past? Rated T for later,if you make some suggestions it might change,idk  /.


_Hey guys! I was bored so I decided to work on a new story (I will still make the other story's chapters, but I wanted to work on this one right away. It has an OC of mine in here, but I will put a bio for him around chapter 4 or 5, or if you guys want I can put it after the story ends._

**Shuffle- the new guy**

Chapter 1: the demon, god, and human. Pt.1

Thoughts-_italics_

Yelling-**Bold**

Regular-normal

Flashback- _**Bold italics.**_

"_Well Today was a pretty plain…"_ Rin thought to himself while walking back home with Kaede, Nerine, And Lisianthus (Sia)... Rin Tsuchimi was a normal guy who went to school with the he has grown to like, while five of them having a crush on him.

"Hey, Rin!" Kaede called out to him ahead of the group. Rin finally snapped out of it and saw Kaede point to a figure near the front gate of their home.

"Who is that?" Sia asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure…" Rin replied walking towards the person.

"He looks injured…" Nerine suggested finally get an up close look at this mysterious person. Rin sighed and looked at the house.

"Well we might as well bring him inside…" He said while picking the guy up and bringing him inside his and Kaede's home and setting him on the couch.

"Should we do something?" Kaede suggested, Rin nodded and looked at Sia.

"Sia, do you think you can heal some of his wounds?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"I'll try my best…" She replied going up to the boy. The boy's blue hair covered the top part of his head, but not his eyes. Sia put her hands on the Wounds she was able to find and started to heal them.

"…" Everyone was quite

"….What's happening?" Primula said wide eyed looking over Rin's shoulder. He jumped back a bit. They were so focused; they didn't hear Primula come back from school after helping out around the class.

"Oh, hey Primu…"Rin finally said, "We found this guy outside the gate and decided to help him out..." He answered fully. She looked at the guy puzzled. Just then everyone herd some rough coughs come from the guy.

***cough* *cough*. **He finally opened his eyes and looked to everyone.

"**He's awake!"** Nerine said with a big smile. Rin smiled in relief while Kaede and Sia

Sighed happily.

"…Where am I?" Where the first words the mysterious boy finally said. Rin decided to answer him.

"Your in our home, I'm Rin Tsuchimi, this is Kaede Fuyou, Nerine, Primula, And Sia; she is the one who healed you." Rin finished saying and pointed to the red haired Sia, who blushed from the attention.

"Now we introduced ourselves…" Kaede started and the boy looked at her direction. "Who are you, if we can ask?"

"…." The boy was silent, but then had a flashback.

"_**Yotoshi Kami! Get back here and fix this mess!"**_ Yotoshi eyes opened up fully and gasped in surprise. Everyone seemed confused__at this.

"…Are you ok?" Primula finally asked. The boy nodded.

"My name is Yotoshi. Yotoshi Kami…" He replied finally to Kaede's question.

Sia and Nerine's Eye widened in shock.__

"_It can't be…"_They both said to themselves. Yotoshi tried to get up, but felt a shock in his stomach and fell down.

"**Ack!"** He yelled in pain. Everyone ran to him immediately and helped him up.

"Guess he still needs some rest…" Rin sighed, then picking Yotoshi up and brings him to his room.

"Are you sure it's ok if he stays in your room Rin?" Kaede asked worriedly. Rin nodded.

"Well there are only three rooms and I can't make you or Primula sleep on the couch." He replied then set Yotoshi on the bed. Everyone decided to leave him in there to rest and headed back to the living to talk.

"Where do you think he's from?" Rin asked the other's seeing if they know anything.

Primula and Kaede instantly shook their heads and sighed. Nerine and Sia on the other hand were very quite.

"Hey, you two ok?" Rin asked looking at the goddess and demon. Nerine and Sia sighed and decided to tell Rin and the others what they knew. Nerine started,

"…A few years ago I had from some of the maids at our home that one of Dad's closest friends Left to this world and found a wife. Of course this wasn't the biggest part of the news…" Nerine looked towards Sia and she nodded.

"As for me I Learned from my father that a girl from our world that was part human and god Left to with a man that was a demon…" Sia finished. It only took a few seconds for Rin, Primula, and Kaede to put the pieces together.

"**You mean?" **All three yelled at the same time. Both super powered girls nodded.

"But what does that have to do with Yotoshi?" Kaede finally asked.

"Well…' Nerine started, "A few days later it was announced on both worlds that this couple had raised a kid together for a few years, but decided to finally care for it fully…."

Rin put his hand on his chin.

"Are you saying?..." Sia nodded.

"Yeah…That child was named Yotoshi kami" She replied. Sia laughed a little.

"You know the only reason I know that is because his mother was my mom…my real moms' best friend." She finished, with Rin and Kaede in shock.

"R-really?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah…" Sia replied and let Nerine talk.

"Same here…except, his father was my dad's closest friend." She finished.

"So…" Rin finally spoke, "You're saying Yotoshi…is part human, god, and Demon?" He looked at them for their response. They nodded and Rin looked up the stairs.

"Well…we have to go to and get ready for tomorrow." Sia said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Yeah…we'll se you two tomorrow." Nerine said and followed Sia. Everyone said their goodbye to each other, and then Sia and Nerine left back to their homes.

"So…what are we going to do about Yotoshi?" Primula asked Rin and Kaede while holding her cat. Rin sighed.

"Well…I guess we'll see how things go for awhile with him here…" He aid and headed towards the couch to sleep.

"Well, goodnight girls…" He said starting to fall asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight Rin…" Kaede and Primula said in unison.

"…" a few seconds after Rin said goodnight he felt a finger poking his head.

"…huh?" he asked while opening up his eyes to see Kaede.

"Hey Rin…I thought you could use a pillow and blanket." She said smiling.

"Oh, thanks Kaede." He replied and went back to sleep with the pillow and blanket.

"_No problem Rin..."_

**-The next day-**

Rin felt a push.

"…"

"Rin-kun." He herd a voice say his name, but just rolled over.

"Rin-kun!" The voice said a bit louder, but he stayed asleep. Finally barely herd a faint voice say, "Let me try Kaede-chan…" the only the thing he thought of before the inevitable was.

"_Oh crap…"_ And then it happened…

"**RIIIIIIINNNN!" **Rin's ear drums almost burst.

"**Ouch!" **he yelled as he jumped up from the couch. Primula giggled a bit as Rin grumbled something.

"It's time for school Rin." Kaede said handing Rin His clothes for school.

"Oh, okay…" Rin got up and opened his eyes fully. "Wait, what about Yotoshi?" He asked Kaede. She shook her head.

"He hasn't gotten up yet, I hope he's ok…" Kaede replied and got her stuff ready for school. As they got outside they met up with Sia and Nerine.

"**Hey guys!" **Sia yelled to Kaede, Rin, and Primula. Nerine looked at them with a smile, but it slowly faded.

"Where's Yotoshi?" She asked.

"He's still asleep." Primula replied. Sia and Nerine huffed.

"We should go to school now." Kaede said deciding to change the subject. Everyone else nodded, but run snapped to realization.

"Oh! Kaede you forgot your lunch again…" He said smiling a bit. Kaede gasped at the truth.

"Oh my god, your right!" She said running back inside and grabbing her lunch. Everyone laughed a bit and as soon as Kaede came back they decided to go to school.

"_I hope Yotoshi doesn't get into trouble while we are at school…" _ Rin thought to himself as he walked with the others.


End file.
